He Who Must Not Be Named
by Phoenixfire73
Summary: Sam finds something in the paper...Again. And it seems off somehow, Like nothing the Family has never faced before. But in investigating, they uncover a world more dark then they ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

"They say that the McMillians came over from England about 2 months ago, they kept themselves to them themselves and dressed like noblemen from the Middle Ages".

"What, you mean like robes and shit, Damn Sammy, they ARE strange".

"Shut up Dean and listen, The cops are saying that their no marks on the bodies, that it looked like they just died of fright".

Dean snatched the paper out of Sam's hands and read on.

"Huh, that must have been one ugly son of a bitch".

Sam took it back.

"Dean the only surviving member of the family, an Ernie McMillan, said that the attacker was robed with a pale compilation and bright red eyes like slits".

"And something else, he knew the attacker".

"He give name?.

"No, only He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named".

"Come on Sam, be serious".

" I am. Look" Sam hands it back.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? You-Know-Who? This is fucked up kid".

" Dean, I think this is big, Bigger than the thing that Killed mom"

…..To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Dean was driving the Brothers north to interview the town about this you-know-who crackjob.

"So Sam, they say anything?"

"Well the police are stumped, the door looked like it was blasted in with explosives but no loud noises were heard, and get this, the neighbours are saying that a bright green light was seen through the windows."

"So what we dealing with here, a Spirit, a demon what"

"Well normally I'd say a Spirit there's nothing in dads journal about green lights being associated with anything but Wizards in 16th century England"

" Wizards Sam, come on, the whole abracadabra shit" Dean chuckled mirthfully

" Dean I Think this is something alright" Sam declared exasperated

" If you say so college boy" Dean said as they pulled up to the Police station.

"Good Morning I'm Officer Sheldon and this is Officer Hummels, We're here to interview the McMillan boy" Dean says flashing the fake ID and a charming smile

" Oh go right ahead Officers" Go's the receptionist, clearly flattered.

"Damn it Dean, concentrate for once"

"Can it Sammy, it's only a bit of fun, I think you've forgotten whats that like"

The Winchesters entered the interview room and saw the boy already sat waiting, visibly shaken.

"Ernie, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam asked quietly.

"As if Muggles like you would understand" He muttered under his breath

"Excuse me kid" Dean said forcibly.

"Dean calm it"

"Sure Officer" said Ernie louder

"So Ernie, can you describe the attack for us please"

"We had moved to escape the war; His forces had labelled us blood traitors because I was in the DA. We thought moving here that we would be save. That he'd never come here," Ernie stalled, gathering his emotions.  
"He came at night, Halloween night, and the same night as the boy-who-lived. He shot a blasting curse at the door, we… we didn't a CHANCE" Ernie shouted.

"Whoa Kid calm down, continue" Exclaimed Dean.

He took a few breaths. "You-Know-Who _was stood_ there, in the frame of the door. My father tried to stand up to him but was just blasted out-of-the-way. The… Then he spoke. Oh Merlin, It was horrible, a low hissing sound, He just said that he was sick of monologues, which Potter had taught him the lesson that it took up too much time, and no Blood traitor, Muggle or Mudblood was safe no matter where they hid."

"Right then Kid we're off" Dean rolled his eyes and starts to get up, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"How did he kill your Parents Ernie, I'm sorry to ask but we need to know".

Ernie stared at Sam "With the killing curse of course, Avada Kedavra".

"I'm just glad he didn't use the curciatus" Ernie whispered as he looked down, a tear making its way down his face.

"Thank you for your help" Said Sam as they left the room. They walked over to the receptionist again.  
"Hello dear, you think we can look at the things that the McMillan boy was brought in with?" Another Dean Smile, Que blushing cheek and a Sam eye roll.

"Sure here you go" Dean went to take it but it was grabbed from him.

"We'll take his" And man his earlier 30's stated as he pulled out a wooden stick and pointed it at the women.

"Oblivia.."

"Oi!" Dean punched the man as Sam did the same to his partner. Dean took the bag of objects.

"Sam run!" Dean barked.

And so the Winchesters managed to get back to the car and skid off.

"I was going to call that kid crazy, but Damn it Sam who were those assholes"

"I don't know Dean, but I grabbed one of their badges"

"Which department"

Sam shook his head. "You aren't going to like this"

" Spit it out Sam!"

"The American Ministry of Magic"

Dean slammed on the brake, pulled over and Looked Sam.

"WHAT".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean looked over at Sam.

" The American ministry of Magic? ".

" That's what it says Dean. I mean it's not that hard to believe I suppose. We hunt the supernatural, Magic's just a branch of it. "

" Exactly " a Voice proclaimed behind them.  
The brothers jumped in shock, razing their guns as they turned.  
Castiel cocked his head to the side. "You believe your primitive weapons can harm an Angel of the lord"

" DAMN it Cas we nearly shot you, warn us next time " Dean exclaimed.  
"Why are you here Cas?" Sam asked.

" To warn you. The Dark Lord Voldermort has heard of your questioning of the boy through his spies in the NMA.

" Wait-wait-wait, who and What?"

" The dark lord is the one who killed the boy family, he has spies across the globe, ready for his invasion."

"Cas slow the fuck down, Invasion! Who does this guy think he is." Dean asked.

Cas slowly turned towards Dean, a frown marring his face. He looked Dean dead in the eye.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Known as Lord Voldermort. Is the most Powerful wizard in one thousand years. He has cheated death and the hands of Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived, and has rose again. He is a war leader in the English Magical civil war, which has started again after a 16 year rest bite and even Lucifer is afraid to speak his name. I suggest you come with me." He grabbed them both.

" Wait Cas-"

A flash of light and they disappeared, leaving an empty Impala behind.


End file.
